His Eyes
by El Juno
Summary: Or, "50 fics, and still no redeeming social value!" My 50th upload, Tai and Matt think about each other in 01. Taito, Yaoi. Also, THREE contests. That's right. Three.


The line Tai thinks of is from "3 Libras" by A Perfect Circle.  
  
*****  
  
The first thing I noticed were his eyes.  
  
He has these deep, melting brown eyes. They aren't a true brown, though. They're sort of a green-brown, at times a warm reddish-brown. Green and red, that's him, his eyes, at least.  
  
Later, I noticed other things about him. His hands, his little nose, that lock of hair between his eyes, the sweet way he acts when he's embarrassed, but the eyes...the eyes were the first thing.  
  
My own eyes are a cold blue. I've been told that they're pretty, that they look sweet or angelic, wonderful. But they're nothing like his. They're cold and empty, and I wish people would notice THAT, would just leave me alone and let me watch him.  
  
I have to admit that when we first met...when we met in the real world...I didn't give Tai a second glance. He was nothing. An idiotic jock, an annoyance. Then we got stuck here.  
  
And I noticed his eyes.  
  
And I was lost forever.  
  
Now I find myself fighting with him mostly for the chance to touch him. And...and I have to admit, even though I'm not proud of it...even though I don't mean it...I find myself fighting with him over stupid things. Things that don't really mean anything. I find myself trying to scare him off, to hurt him.  
  
And I want him to look at me, and I don't want him to look at me. I want him to notice me, and I don't. And I want him near me, and I want to be left alone.  
  
And I love him.  
  
And I hate him more than I've ever hated anything before.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The first thing I noticed were his eyes.  
  
He has these cool blue eyes that always look one second away from crying. There's a line in a song. "Eyes of a fallen angel, eyes of a tragedy." Those are his eyes.  
  
There's more to him than that, of course. He has butterfly-light hands and pale skin and an angel's halo of blonde hair. He has a prickly exterior and a sweet heart. And he can make beautiful music with his harmonica. He's so beautiful and multi-faceted and real.  
  
A fallen angel.  
  
A tragedy.  
  
When I first saw him, all I saw was an angsty pretty-boy. I thought there was nothing to him. Then we ended up here, in the digital world, and I watched him take care of Takeru, and I first lost myself in those blue eyes.  
  
I don't know why we fight all the time. I don't know why, every once in a while, I find myself saying things that I know will hurt him, to get him out of my mind, to avoid thinking about him, avoid seeing his eyes. I just can't stop myself, though. I love him so much that I hate him, if that makes sense. What I feel for him is so strong that I can't avoid it. And I hate him for that.  
  
Even when I only really want to hold him. To bundle him up and kiss him under the stars.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Nighttime in the Digital World.  
  
Ishida Yamato sits on the river's edge, playing his harmonica.   
  
Takaishi Takeru sits next to him, head pillowed on his brother's knee, digimon covering him, half a step away from sleep.  
  
Yagami Taichi leans against a tree, not far away from the two, close enough to see Yamato, close enough to hear the music, but far enough that Matt probably won't see.  
  
As he listens, Tai runs his fingers over the bark of the tree, deep in thought.  
  
*****  
  
Yes, what I said earlier is true. This is my 50th FFN fic. And to celebrate, I have THREE contests. That's right, three.  
  
*CONTEST THE FIRST*  
  
El Juno's Sympathy Contest  
  
The idea for this one is for a fic with a sympathetic "rival." You know, a Taito with a helpful Sora (OR JUN!), a Daiken with a sympathetic Miyako, you can probably think of LOTS more.  
  
Due Date - March, 4, 2001 (My 18th birthday)  
  
In summary - For El Juno's Sympathy Contest  
  
*CONTEST THE SECOND*  
  
El Juno's Fairy-Tale Contest  
  
This comes from reading FAR too much "Silver Birch, Blood Moon" and it's ilk (fairy tales reimagined for adults.). The contest is for a Digimon Yaoi or Yuri who's storyline follows that of a fairy or folk tale, the less often used the better. So, while I'd enjoy one with a "Sleeping Beauty" storyline (which I'm actually doing right now), or "Cinderella," if you really want my love, use a Selkie legend, a Tibetian folk-tale, or the story "The Juniper Tree," for instance.  
  
Due Date - March, 4, 2001  
  
In summary - For El Juno's Fairy-Tale Contest  
  
*CONTEST THE THIRD*  
  
El Juno's Takori contest.  
  
Gee, can you guess? I love Takori (TK x Iori), and there isn't enough of it. So, write me some!   
  
Due Date - March 4, 2001  
  
In summary - For El Juno's Takori contest 


End file.
